Technical Field
The disclosure relates to the field of audiovisual content display, and, in particular, to a service that switches between multiple audiovisual content sources to only display content that has no commercials.
Description of the Related Art
Audiovisual content display systems, such as home entertainment systems associated with a set-top box and a subscription service such as DirecTV™ and Dish Network™, are able to provide hundreds, if not thousands, of audiovisual channels for a user to view on a television display. Frequently, set-top boxes are able to receive multiple channels at the same time and to display the audiovisual content carried on these multiple channels on the user's television display in multiple windows. For example, the technology of split screen or picture-in-picture allows two or more channels containing audiovisual content to be displayed to a viewer simultaneously.